White Love
by Haruhi Suzumiya YaoiLover
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto, amigos desde siempre, siempre peleando por tonterias, siempre amandose sin darse kuenta, enamorados, se conocieron cuando tenian 5 años de edad, i desde ese momento, sin darse kuenta, conocieron el amor...


SasuNaru

"White love"

toda historia de amor comienza con dos amigos ke terminan siendo amantes...

Era invierno, habia nieve por todas partes, lagos congelados, muñekos de nieve por donde kieras ke miraras..

Sasuke y Naruto, amigos desde siempre, siempre peleando por tonterias, siempre amandose sin darse kuenta, enamorados, se conocieron cuando tenian 5 años de edad, i desde ese momento, sin darse kuenta, conocieron el amor...

Cierto chico rubio estaba merodeando por ahi, cuando vio a lo lejos a un azabache, se acerco a el con cautela i le lanzo una bola de nieve

- krees ke son eso me venceras, dobe!

- teme..! komo es ke nunca te puedo dar...

-eso es porke eres un completo dobe

-porke te gusta tanto ofenderme?!! ke no los amigos se defienden i se ayudad???

- si, pero tu no eres solo mi amigo

- a ke te refieres con eso bakka?

-a ke tu eres..- le dio un beso en la frente al pekeño kistsune ke estaba frente a el- alguien especial...dobe

- sa..sasuke..porke siempre haces cosas komo esas?? - se sonrojo

- komo esas?

- si! ke hacen ke me sonroje teme

-es ke..me gusta cuando te sonrojas...te ves lindo

-...- se sonrojo aun mas de lo ke estaba

- ves? te ves..como un angelito

-teme - susurro **" como es ke solo tu haces ke me sienta feliz con solo verte, con escuchar tu voz"**

- ke haras mañana?

-..mm..nada, tenia planeado ir a comer ramen

- tu i tu ramen son inseparables! pero..ke tal si mejor io te invito a comer?

-en..encerio?

- alguna vez he bromeado....

- mm..no jeje, esta bien ire a comer contigo ya ke tanto me insistes!

- cuando te insiste ehh dobe??!

- jaja, teme

- dobe

- teme

-dobe

mientras se decian de cosas sus miradas siempre estaban entrelazadas, se veian de una manera especial, se veian con amor...i esas peleas erean del diario jeje, era parte de su amor aun sin descubrir.

- hey chicos - grito una pelirrosa

- ke kieres?- pregunto el azabache

- kieren venir a eskiar?

- sii sakura-chan...vamos sasuke?

- ni si kiera sabes eskiar dobe

- pero tu si...ii me vas a enseñar nee? - lo miro con carita de perrito

-ahh..no se porke no te puedo negar nada a ti dobe

-genial!!! vamos a eskiar!!! a eskiar!!

- bueno alla los espero chicos

- esta bien sakura-chan!! vamos a ir por las cosas para eskiar!!

Se dirigieron a una cabaña, sasuke agarro su traje ii se lo empezo a poner, agarro las demas cosas ii miro a naruto ke estaba mirando hacia el piso levemente sonrojado

- porke no te pones tu traje dobe?

-es..ke me da pena..volteate

-pero si va encima de la ropa dobe

-no importa! volteate!

- esta bien..dobe - se volteo

- ya puedes voltear

-te tardaste mucho dobe

- bien!! vayamos a eskiar

salieron de la cabaña ya con todo puesto i apenas el rubio puso un pie en la nieve se resbalo

-itai!

-estas bien?

-...si jeje - se levanto- vamos..enseñame a eskiar

- ahh..de acuerdo..dame tus manos, si no te vas a caer porke eres un dobe

- si seras teme..

y ahi estaban los dos chicos, agarrados de la mano, parecia como si le estuviera enseñando a caminar, iban muy lento, sasuke estaba caminando de reversa para detener al dobe por si se caia, pero no se percato de ke tras el habia una roca..ii se cayo

-itai!! - dijo sasuke tirado en la blanca nieve

- jaja teme!! te caisteee!!- sintio como los pies de sasuke se enredaron en sus piernas, haciendo ke cayeral encima de el

-dobe, tambien te caiste

- tu me tiraste - sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el rubio lo miro ii le dedico una sonrisa..

- ..naruto

-..sasuke - lo miro fijamente, se veia hermoso akel azabache, ii eso hizo sonrojar al pekeño kitsune, el rubio agacho su cabeza i junto sus labios con los del pelinegro, sasuke le respondio inmediatamente, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, sus sabores se mezclaron, sasuke puso una de sus manos en la nuka del rubio i lo atrajo mas hacia el, despues de un se separaon porke les faltaba aire... sasuke solo miro al pekeño ii le sonrio

- lo..lo siento sasuke..yo no..se ke me paso...

- dobe - le dio un pekeñp beso de pikito

-....- se sonrojo a mas no poder, se levanto de encima de sasuke ii lo ayudo a levantarse i sonrio apenado

-te gusto?

-...el..el beso??

-si dobe

-...yo - abrazo a sasuke lo mas fuerte le puedo ii recargo su carita en el pecho de su "amigo". - si..si me gusto

sasuke le correspondio con la misma fuerza el abrazo, se acerco a su oreja ii le susurro

- te amo dobe

- yo tambien teme

- vayamos a las canastillas

- si - se separo del pelinegro iii le tomo la mano, el azabache lo miro.. - te molesta?

- claro ke no pekeño dobe... vamos **"mañana te dare una pekeña sorpresa mi angelito"**

**- **oye..sasuke

- si?

-me gusto musho nuestro primer...beso

-a mi tambien, me encanto probar tus labios de angelito ke tienes

-sasuke..haces ke me sonroje teme

-..ia te lo habia dicho..me encanta cuando te sonrojas…te hace ver lindo.. ademas tienes un sabor exquisito

- teme..

Al la mañana siguiente, sasuke se levanto temprano, tomo un baño y se alisto para ir a ver a su pekeño kitsune, antes de salir se su casa se miro en el espejo para ver ke tal se veia, ya ke hoy iba a ser un dia muy especial.

Ya afuera de la casa del rubio, se dio cuenta ke era muy temprano para, asi ke se trepo en un arbol para poder entrar por la ventana al cuarto, i como la ventana estaba abierta, entro ii vio al rubio aun dormido, se acerco ii le susurro:

- Naruto…

-mmm..sasuke – dijo aun entre sueños

-..despierta dormilon

-..sa..SASUKE??!! – se desperto al escuchar la voz de su amado

-no grites dobe- puso su mano en la boca de naruto para impedir ke gritara – nos escucharan- kito su mano

-ke haces aki?

-te tengo una pekeña sorpresa

-sor..sorpresa?..ke es?

- te espero en 5 minutos alla afuera – se salio por la ventana

El rubio se apresuro a levantarse, se cambio lo mas rapido ke pudo ii salio tambien por la ventana, pero al poner un pie en la rama, como todo tenia hielo, resbalo…

-ahhh!!! - sintio ke cayo sobre alguien

-dobe! Komo se te ocurre bajar por la ventana?!!!

Naruto se giro i se dio cuenta ke estaba aplastando a sasuke

-..lo..lo siento

-esta bien dobe – le dio un beso de pikito – ke bueno ke no te paso nada

- jeje – se kito de encima de sasuke – i a donde vamos?

- a un lugar secreto

Caminaron por un largo rato, sasuke tenia la intencion de llevar al rubio al lugar en donde se conocieron, en el boske…

- ya llegamos dobe

- este..es..el…

- si..aki nos conocimos ..te acuerdas?

-si me akuerdo teme i para ke me traes aki?

- para esto – sasuke se inko ante el ii sako una pekeña caja de su chamarra

-sa..sasuke

- kieres..ser mi novio? – abrio la cajita ke contenia dos anillos con las iniciales

S & N grabado en ellos

-..yo..- se sonrojo – claro ke kiero teme – sonrio

Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto i le puso un anillo, y el rubio tomo el otro i se lo puso a sasuke, se kedaron viendose por unos instantes, el rubio se avento hacia sasuke i lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Naruto..te amo mi pekeño angelito

- yo tambien te amo sasuke, estoi mui feliz de ser tu novio – acerco su rostro al del azabache unieron sus labios con un gran beso i asi sellaron su amor ke duraria para siempre…


End file.
